Misson:Interhouse Unity
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: Hermione wants peace between the houses and organises a games evening. But what happens when truth an dare goes too far. Includes, PPDT, HPGW, HGDM, RWMB
1. Ideas and Preparation

Mission: Inter-house Unity

Disclaimer; anything you recognise I do not own, all I have is my plot sniffle

Chapter 1: Ideas and Preparation

It was an unusually warm October evening and so while given the opportunity Harry and Ron had made their excuses and dashed off to a 'friendly' Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I had declined the offer to watch, as I don't approve of the friendly matches any more than I do the cup matches. This was just another excuse to flare up house rivalry, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

Infact, I as the new head girl feel it my duty to stop all this inter-house rivalry and that is how I, Hermione Granger found myself in Professor McGonagall's office explaining to her my thoughts on the subject.

'Its so immature professor,' I implored, 'I was thinking that, being head girl and all, that I could, with your permission of course, organise some sort of event to promote unity within the houses.'

'A wonderful idea Miss Granger, may I enquire to the event you had in mind?' queried the Gryffindor head of house.

'Of course professor, I was thinking of a games evening, the first to third years together, the fourth and fifth years, and of course the sixth and seventh years, all in different venues throughout the school. I thought that the first, second and third years could be in the great hall, and perhaps be supervised by some teachers- if of course they will consent. Then the fourth and fifth years..' I paused, gulping, 'in the room of requirement, and also supervised by some members of staff. Which leaves the sixth and seventh years, and I thought that because we are older, and all the prefects are in our year and the sixth year, we wouldn't need to be chaperoned.'

Very well Miss Granger, but where do you propose to hold the evening for the sixth and seventh years? I can think of no place,' prompted Professor McGonagall.

I had this question all sorted though, 'in the Gryffindor common room Miss,' I thought it would be large enough and the password could be temporarily changed for the evening.'

'Well, okay then Miss Granger, have you a date for this evening?'

'I think Friday would be best Miss, that way people will have time to catch up on any homework missed,' I beamed at my head of house happily.

'You have my permission Miss Granger, I hope you wont let me down,' smiled Professor McGonagall while indicating to the door, 'well be off with you, I'm sure you have much to arrange.'

I left her office and went in search of some prefects I could rope into helping, spotting Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot I called them over and informed them of the activities. 'Oooh,' cooed Hannah, 'what about decorations?' I smiled at her and said, 'all for you to arrange Hannah, I want you and Ernie to be in charge of organising the great hall the first, second and third years.'

'Brilliant,' she smiled and dragged Ernie towards the library in search of old muggle group games.

After failing to find the Ravenclaw prefects I sighed and strode over towards the bunch of Slytherin seventh years lounging around on the grass outside the entrance hall. 'Malfoy,' I called, 'I need your help.'

'Hear that everyone?' he smirked at the Slytherins, 'the filthy little mudblood wants my help.'

'Don't make me hex you Malfoy,' I said warily, indicating to my wand hanging loosely in my right hand, 'I need all the prefects help, but seeing as you are headboy I thought I'd ask you before that,' she nodded towards a giggling Pansy who was cooing over an awkward looking Goyle. The words acknowledging the fact he was headboy seemed to have struck Malfoy because he quickly got up and rushed over to me.

'All right Granger, no need to start insulting, what is it you need?'

I quickly told him about my convosation with Professor McGonagall and informed him that he was in charge of decorating the room of requirement and that he was to arrange games for the fourth and fifth years to play.

'Right, I guess you and Weaselby are going to sort out the Gryffindor common room?'

'That's Right, Ronald and I will, and Harry will get us the butterbeer from Hogsmeade.'

'How? There isn't a Hogsmeade weekend for a month,' he exclaimed.

'Oh, I guess its just… magic Malfoy,' I giggled not wanting to reveal my knowledge of the schools secret passages and Harry's invisibility cloak to Malfoy, even if he was headboy.

'Magic?' he muttered incredulously and after giving me an almost pained look, he strode back over to the mass of Slytherins.

**(A/N: back to narrators view- Hermione's wouldn't work for the rest of the story)**

Notices went up overnight and all that anyone talked about over the next few days was the games evening. Hermione passed some third year Hufflepuff's whispering excitedly about a rumour they had heard that Victor Krum was going to come to the games evening. 'Sorry girls,' Hermione had interrupted, 'no celebrities coming, and hand over that fanged Frisbee, they're banned.'

The prefects worked tirelessly over the next few days to organise the games evening. Harry, Ron and Ginny had snuck out to the three broomsticks on Thursday evening returning with a trolley each full of butterbeer, Fire whiskey and sweets.

Hermione had refused point blank to allow fire whiskey into the first through fifth years evenings so she had to hide all the fire whiskey, (using a highly advanced concealment charm) in the common room to make sure it was only the sixth and seventh years that drank it. 'Besides,' she had whispered to Harry after hiding the fire whiskey, 'I don't want them all getting drunk in front of all the Professors.' Harry laughed as the image of drunken first years lolloping around Snape came bounding, fully-formed into his mind.'

Late on Thursday evening, the prefects were still hard at work when Dobby had appeared and insisted, much to the disliking of Hermione, on taking all the sweets and butterbeer to the other venues.

'Dobby insists on helping, young Miss should rest,' he insisted, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to amble their way up to bed.


	2. The evening commences

Chapter 2; The Evening Commences

Lessons on the Friday seemed to drag on forever; even Hermione had stopped taking notes in History of Magic because her mind was elsewhere. Finally the last bell rang and everyone raced off to their dorms to change for the evening ahead.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had settled themselves in their favourite squashy armchairs by the fire, having delegated the task of letting in the students from other houses to Ginny. As the common room filled up with self-conjured chairs, Hermione began to see that a circle was forming all around the room and so nudging Ron and Harry, they moved their chairs in line with the rest of the rooms. Finally Ginny came over to them and pouting when she saw there were no seats left she settled herself on Harry's lap, head resting on his chest and his face glowing pink.

'Go on 'Mione,' Ron urged, 'start us all off.'

'Yeah go on 'Mione,' Harry added

'I…oh…ok then,' she mumbled before addressing the rest of the room,

'Well… err thanks for coming everyone, hopefully tonight will be a good one, so let the games begin. Any suggestions?'

'I have one Granger,' Malfoy shouted, all heads turning to him, he smirked and shouted, 'Truth or dare.'

Sensing this was a bad idea Hermione opened her mouth to object but instead Ginny's voice cut through, 'Sure Malfoy. Rules, you can't ask people from your own house, nothing sexual, kisses are alright but nothing really bad and if people refuse, they're out.'

'Deal Weasleyette, I choose Potty,' Malfoy smirked as all heads turned to Harry.

'How did I know that was coming?' muttered Harry.

'Truth or dare Potty?'

'I'm a Gryffindor, so I suppose I shall have to be brave, I pick dare ferret.' Harry said proudly.

'Well let's see if you're brave enough to kiss Granger, on the lips.'

'Oh is that all Malfoy?' Harry remarked, 'sorry 'Mione,' he breathed before kissing her quickly on the lips and returning to his seat.

Scanning the room for the worst possible payback to Malfoy, Harry spotted his chance and called, 'Let me see, Luna truth or dare?'

'Ooh dare Harry,' Luna giggled

'Good, I dare you to sit on Malfoy's lap for the rest of the evening, unless either of you have to do another dare then you can move for that.'

'Brilliant Harry,' Ron laughed as Luna smiled manically and perched her self on Malfoy's knee, much to the disgust of Malfoy himself.

The game continued with Luna asking Ernie Macmillan if he had ever caught Nargles from Kissing under Mistletoe. After Ernie had answered 'no' in confusion he turned to Ginny (all heads followed) and mumbled 'Truth or dare?'

'Remember I'm a Gryffindor Ernie, I can take a little excitement, unlike them lot,' she gestured towards the Slytherins before shouting, 'Dare.'

'Okay, I dare you…' he paused looking around the room, 'to drink all of the butterbeer.' Huge gasp filled the room and Hermione shrieked, 'Heavens No, there must be about 30 bottles there!'

'It's alright 'Mione,' soothed Ginny as she strode over to the refreshments table and one by one drank the entire supply of Butterbeer. Muttering soon filled the room as it took such a long time to finish all the bottles but as soon as Ginny had finished the last bottle; all eyes were on her as she swaggered into the middle of the circle and swayed like jelly before falling forwards, only to be caught by Harry who leapt out of his seat and caught her in his arms, before carrying her over to their seat and holding her tightly as he sat back down.

'You,' Ginny giggled pointing to pansy Parkinson. 'Truth or dare?'

'I choose dare, we Slytherins can be brave too,' Pansy smiled mischievously

'I dare you to kiss a boy outside of Slytherin, for a minute.'

Pansy grimaced and without hesitation, walked straight over to Dean Thomas and planted a kiss on his lips (everyone turned away). After the minute Pansy turned around, 'mmm not bad, Dean right? Now let me see…' she looked around the room and found a target.

'Granger,' she bellowed, 'Truth or Dare?'

Hermione smiled sweetly and rolled her eyes, 'Dare Pansy, I am of course a beloved Gryffindor.'

Ron snorted and several Gryffindor laughed at the repetition of their houses' bravery.

'I dare you to take all of the Seventh year male prefects up to the Astronomy tower, hold all of their hands and stay up there for an hour.' Pansy giggled.

Several Ravenclaws gasped as Hermione stood up and dragged all of the male seventh year prefects out of their seats before turning towards Harry and saying, 'Harry, you can watch us on the map, as proof, come on Ron, Ernie, Anthony and Malfoy, lets get this over with.'

'What makes you think I'll go?' smirked Malfoy.

At this Hermione smiled and jerked her head in the direction of the rest of the Gryffindor house who had their wands out pointed directly at Malfoy.

'I…oh…alright,' Malfoy muttered before following the rest of the prefects and stalking out of the common room.


	3. Of Jealousy and Ankle Breaking

Chapter 3; Of Jealousy and Ankle Breaking

Gripping Ron's hand Hermione and the four boys walked quietly through the castle, trying to avoid being caught by a professor who might be patrolling the corridors. After several minutes of silence, Malfoy decided to start a convosation.

'So Weasley,' He asked, picking up pace to be in line with Ron and Hermione. 'How long until you let us lot have a go?'

'What do you mean Malfoy?' Ron asked hesitantly

'Well, the dare was that Granger had to hold all of our hands, but you seem to be hogging all the fun- God you must really fancy her,' Malfoy sneered, turning to smirk at the look of horror plastered upon Hermione's face before turning back to Ron.

'Come on Weaselby, share the mudblood, we all want a go with her, don't we boys,' he smirked while nudging Anthony and Ernie who stared sheepishly at the ground.

'Ugh Malfoy, Your just jealous, oh my gosh 'Mione, I think the ferret likes you, keep away,' Said Ron with a look of disgust.

'Jealous of what? I hope you don't mean Granger Weasley because if you did I'd take that as an insult. Besides, I think you don't want to let go of her hand, I mean it's not as if us three want to, (he indicated to Ernie and Anthony) it's the bloody dare, I suppose you would die of jealously if any of us held her hand Weasley. I'll go back then, because without us all holding hands with Granger, the dares over and we are just wasting our time. Brave bloody Gryffindor, more like scared,' exclaimed Malfoy turning to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

'No Malfoy wait, Ronald he is right you know, the dare did say and you know Harry will be watching with the map, he will be able to see if we are not holding hands as I'm not even near the others at the moment,' Hermione pleaded.

'Fine, here Malfoy, take her, as you so obviously want to,' Ron spat, thrusting Hermione's hand into Draco's and walking off towards the Astronomy tower with Ernie and Anthony hurrying close behind.

Hermione stood frozen, staring at the spot where Ron had just been and it wasn't until Malfoy nudged her, that she continued to walk along, fingers interlocked with Malfoy's.

'See that's not so bad is it Granger?' whispered Malfoy into her ear,' At least I'm not clinging onto you for dear life like Weaselby. I can treat a Lady right, like a proper Gentleman should, even if she does happen to be a mudblood.'

Hermione came to a sudden halt and hissed in Malfoy's ear,' I'd stop insulting me if I were you Malfoy, or I will tell everyone about your little friend that popped up when you held my hand.'

She was of course, referring to the bulge growing between Malfoy's trousers and seeing the alarmed look on Malfoy's face, she flashed her eyes warningly and he yanked her off to the Astronomy tower, muttering incoherently.

'Almost there now,' panted Ron, breaking the uncomfortable silence as they neared the top of the tower. Ron pulled Hermione up the last step and she lost her footing, falling down onto the steps. A crack was heard and she cried out in pain, 'owww, Ron…my ankle…it's snapped…hospital wing…please,' and with a small intake of breath she collapsed onto the floor.

Malfoy crouched down beside her and took her pulse, weak he deduced, but she was okay, for the moment.

'Weasley, run to the medical wing, take Goldstein get help and Macmillan, you run to the Gryffindor common room, tell them what's happened.'

Anthony and Ernie ran immediately down the steps but Ron looked furiously down at Malfoy. 'I can leave you here with her, you might…' Ron stammered.

Malfoy stared at Ron, 'Weasley, I wont hurt you girlfriend, I'm headboy remember. Infact, I order you to go and fetch help.'

Ron looked painfully from Hermione to Malfoy and throwing one last glare at Malfoy, Ran down to fetch help.

Malfoy could see that Hermione was coming back to consciousness; he lifted her up and sat her on his lap, with her head on his chest, holding her. She lifted her head and stared into his stormy grey eyes, she could see the fear lingering in his eyes.

'Malfoy,' she croaked,' I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I wouldn't have told, I was stupid to even accept this dare and now…'

'Hush,' he whispered , placing a finger on her lips,' It's okay, I'm sorry too, for calling you a mudblood, but now you must rest, Weasley has gone to get help, and I'm here to look after you.'

'I know I'm safe Draco, thank you,' she sighed before nodding off into unconsciousness again.

The shock hit Draco like a bullet, she had used his name, not Malfoy, but his first name, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him.

Running his fingers through her hair, Draco held her tightly and leant back against the wall, savouring the thought that she actually trusted him. He closed his eyes, hugging her tighter, before falling into a peaceful slumber. The last thing her remembered was her scent of vanilla rushing through his head.


	4. Realisation of ones Duties

Chapter 4, Realisation

They were found twenty minutes later by Madam Promfrey, Ron and Anthony; Ron gasped at the scene before him, Draco Malfoy- so called reformed death eater and worst enemy curled up asleep, cradling his beloved Hermione.

'They look so peaceful,' sighed Madam Promfrey as she levitated Hermione and Draco onto a stretcher, still asleep wound in each others arms. 'Young love,' she sighed happily as she walked down the stairs, the stretcher hovering in front of her and a sour faced Ron shuffling behind.

Ron saw no point in following her, Hermione was safe with Madam Promfrey so he trudged up to the Gryffindor tower and mumbled the password, 'bowtruckle wood,' before being pounced on by Ginny and Harry waiting by the fire.

'How is she?' asked Harry, settling Ron down in a chair and leaving Ginny to shoo away all the other Gryffindor's.

'She…um...she's asleep,' Ron stuttered, avoiding Harry's gaze.

'What happened Ron? All Ernie told us was that one minute Malfoy was bad mouthing everyone and then Hermione hurt her ankle.'

Ron miserably told Harry and Ginny about what had happened,' and then,' he finished,' we found them in the tower asleep, curled up together, it was so weird, they were both smiling and seemed so happy…'

'Asleep…together! What? That's…that's…just impossible…Hermione and Malfoy? I don't want to think about it,' cried Harry.

'It's alright Harry, 'Mione was hurt and Malfoy helped, that's all. Just because they were together means nothing, Ron is faster than Malfoy and could get help quicker, I suppose Malfoy just wanted to…help,' shrugged Ginny trying to make sense of the evening. Ron shuddered and finally managed to drift up to bed, collapsing on the bedcovers, fully dressed, his mind whizzing around with the memories of the day.

Draco woke up early the following morning, blinking back the blinding sunlight, to find himself in the hospital wing. Memories of the previous evening flooded back to him as he turned his head and met a wave a fuzzy, brown hair and a sleeping Hermione, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, Draco extracted himself from Hermione's grasp and slipped quietly out of bed, trying to escape before awkward questions about the night before. Yet unfortunately for him, as soon as he straightened up, Hermione fluttered open her eyelids and turned to face a half dressed Draco Malfoy, evidently trying to leave.

'Oh,' she stammered as she caught sight of Draco trying to brush off hairs from his robes. 'Sorry about yesterday…I…err…oh…thanks for helping m-me and everything…I'm sorry to have caused a nuisance,' she mumbled, gazing into Draco's stormy grey eyes and confused expression.

'By Merlin Granger, I never knew you could be at such a loss for words. I tend to have that effect on girls, but you, well I never thought that…maybe I should help you more often if that's the effect it has on you,' Draco smirked, gesturing to Hermione's drooling mouth and her hazel eyes, staring longingly into Draco's own.

'Well I…only tried to thank you…and that is what…absolutely no need…I…well…I don't know what to say,' Hermione flustered.

'Then don't speak, you sound like you have swallowed a babbling beverage, but I accept your apology and your welcome, I'm…glad to have helped. Here, take this potion, it'll make you feel better,' he offered humbly, holding out a small tube with amber liquid inside.

'Thank you,' she smiled taking the potion and gratefully drinking it.

'No problem, now I must go, I have imposed my presence on you enough and you ought to rest,' he finished bitterly.

'Please, don't leave on my account, I'm sorry to have seemed rude…'she began.

'No, Hermione,' he hushed, 'you were not rude at all, I appreciate your thanks and I was glad to help a pretty Gryffindor in need. Now I must be off, Adieu.'

Draco left the hospital wing with a smile and laughed inwardly remembering the look on Hermione's face when he had bade her farewell.

Hermione had gaped, eyes wide open watching Draco leave. She sunk back into her pillow in shock, not only had Draco Malfoy used her first name, he had called her pretty! Hermione closed her eyelids and smiled, maybe Slytherin's weren't all that bad she thought; dozing off under the effects of the potion Draco had given her.

Hermione left the hospital wing in the late morning, having cursed Draco for making her miss a Saturday mornings worth of homework; she headed to the lunch hall to find Harry and Ron, who were moping next to an irritated, (and slightly hung-over) Ginny.

'Mione,' Harry called relieved to find his friend well again,' all better?'

'Yes, madam Promfrey just let me out and I wanted to come and see you two.'

'As you should,' said Ron happily. 'You gave us all a bloody scare last night, never again.'

'Sorry Ronald, it was a silly dare,'

'Parkinson Cow,' Harry muttered

'Mione we need you, what if you'd…gone and left me and Harry to get the Horcruxes by ourselves, we would be lost without you 'Mione,' said Ron softly.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry Harry, I completely forgot about the Horcruxes, I should have been more careful,' Hermione whispered.

'It's alright Hermione, we got that one over the summer, but there's still a long way to go, and we need you,' reassured Harry.

'Tell me all about it later, you still haven't told me exactly how you managed to do it,'

'Sure Hermione,' said Ron, returning to demolishing his plate of mashed potatoes.

The trio hurried out of the hall and found their favourite spot by the lake, before resuming their convosation they had in the hall.

'Well, we went back to Grimmauld place after Bill and Fleurs' Wedding and Kreacher was acting suspicious, Ron thought he'd obviously nicked something like he did just before our 5th year when we cleaned out the house,'

'And I was right,' butted in Ron

'Sure was, Kreacher had found a locket which had been hidden in Sirius' brother's room.'

'You mean Regulus?'

'R.A.B Hermione…Regulus Black, and the locket was the one which Dumbledore and I had tried to get in our sixth year.'

Hermione gasped, 'Oh well done, but how did you destroy it?'

'That was the hard bit,' admitted Ron,' Kreacher gave us the answer,'

'Kreacher?' Hermione said in disbelief, looking from both Harry to Ron before punching the air victoriously,' I told you all house-elves needed was a good master Harry!'

'Hold your Horses 'Mione,' smiled Harry, 'Kreacher led us to think, what if Regulus had any other useful things hidden around the house, and we found the diary of Regulus Black giving us lovely little insights to his thoughts on how to destroy the locket,'

'And? So how did you do it? 'Hermione urged

'The Veil Hermione,' Harry spoke shamefully,' we cursed the locket, damaged Voldemorts soul, and through it behind the veil,'

'But we made sure there wasn't going to be any ghost,' Ron smiled grimly,' we trapped the soul in the locket, not even death can free it. I don't know how Dumbledore managed to remove the Horcrux from the ring but he did it, and kept the ring.'

'But Harry,' Hermione started,' you destroyed the Diary, we know there's a way,'

'I know Hermione,' groaned Harry,' but my mind used to this, I need more training of the mind, and of course, every curse and hex possible.'

'Right then Harry, Ronald, Draco and I will have to train you then, logic is what you need and,' she added with a fierce note,' we are going to re-start the DA.'


	5. Reformation of the DA

Chapter 5; Reformation of the DA

'You told Smith?' snorted Ron in disgust as Zacharias Smith strutted into the room of requirement the following week, with a group of excited Hufflepuff's chattering excitedly around him.

'Yes Ronald, I told everyone who was a member before, except that friend of Cho, Marietta or whatever her name is. I mentioned it to some other people too and so there ought to be more people here, if that's okay Harry?' Hermione said matter-of-factly, while enquiring at Harry with a 'agree with me now' look.

'Err, yeah; sure 'Mione,' Harry mumbled while staring in awe at the line of people following Zacharias Smith into the room.

'So Potter,' said Smith loudly while swaggering over to the trio after everyone had shuffled in. 'Heard about my…' he paused for dramatic effect while taking a swift look around the enlarged room and gaining the attention of the entire rooms occupants,' family heirloom?'

'Family heirloom, Smith? What's this rubbish?' retorted Ron smugly, only to be gasped at by every single Hufflepuff and shot evil glares.

'Oh you haven't heard?' enquired Smith, frowning in confusion, before taking on a Slytherin worthy smirk and announcing the news he'd been dying to tell everyone. 'I received a present, from a friend of my dear Auntie Hepzibah. Before she died she gave her friend the heirloom, and he…err…gave it to me, said he wished for me to have it, of course I had no idea that I was related to someone so great, but after researching it in the Library, I have discovered that it's true,' he sighed,' I am related to Helga Hufflepuff, and I have been sent…,' he reached into his robe and pulled out a large golden object. 'Her most prized possession, her cup.'

Many people clapped and started to make their way to Smith, now flaunting his cup around as if it were a new toy. Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered together and started a hushed discussion, casting the '_muffiliato' _spell on everyone around them.

'Harry, he didn't mean…' Hermione began,

'Yeah, he did, it's Hufflepuff's cup the fourth Horcrux, I recognised it straight away, I bet it was Voldemort who sent it to him,' Harry fumed.

'But why would Voldemort send the cup to Hogwarts, when he knows that it's the most obvious place to look?' Ron asked.

'That's exactly why Ron, it's so obvious that he would think Harry wouldn't look here,' Hermione breathed gleefully.

'But why risk the chance? It could be easily found here, I mean, it's not as if Smith wouldn't tell anyone?'

'Smiths a Hufflepuff, Voldemort would have stereotyped Smith, like he does muggle-borns, probably thought Smith would have been all shy and humble, not wanting the attention, not telling anyone. I know his dear old auntie certainly kept it well hidden.' Harry smiled grimly.

'But this is wonderful, another mistake of Voldemorts, and another Horcrux found,' exclaimed Hermione ecstatically.

'But there's still the problem of Smith,' muttered Ron glumly nodding to where Smith was showing the cup around, but carefully not letting anyone touch it.

'What problem Ronald? We ask Smith for the cup and…' Hermione nodded in understanding, 'oh.'

'Yeah, I doubt he'd let us take the cup, not as if we could give it back. Smith would want to keep his new-found popularity. It's not as if we can just say, 'oh just let us destroy that cup because it has some of Voldemorts soul in it' can we?' Harry replied sarcastically, ye the matter was so serious that none of them laughed.

'Can't we just…' Ron began, when suddenly the door opened again, and standing in the doorway was a grubby faced, frowning, Draco Malfoy.

'Oh you came,' called Hermione happily waving to Draco, motioning for him to come over, while muttering the counter- jinx for _'muffiliato'._

'You invited him?' asked Ron coldly, ignoring the pleading look from Hermione. 'Him? He's a death eater Hermione. I don't even know why he's back at school, but he is and so you invite him to learn from Harry, the one who Malfoy plans to defeat!' roared Ron.

'No Ronald, Mal- Draco had changed, he came to me during the summer, he asked for forgiveness, it was proved by Veritaserum and McGonagall checked it herself, Draco is not a death eater, he is here to help and god help you Ronald Weasley if your going to be like that,' Hermione cried fiercly pointing her wand at Ron's chest.

'No, Hermione. Leave Weasley, he's not worth any curse you throw,' Draco sighed. 'Potter?' he turned to Harry,' I know our past is hardly… friendly,' Draco laughed bitterly,' I know I'm a Slytherin, and I'm aware for who my father is, but I'm not my father. I am a Slytherin yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not to be trusted. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm not stupid, but all I ask for is you're…' he struggled for a moment, 'understanding. I just need you to understand that I'm sorry, or at least recognise the fact that I'm making an effort.'

'Harry,' whispered Hermione softly,' Draco saved me, a-a muggleborn. Surely that's proof of a change, no matter how small. Draco has left the Slytherin's; in fact he has been talking to me all week in the Library. We have almost become…friends.'

Harry blinked and took in the sight before him, a scared Draco Malfoy holding a teary-eyed Hermione, an infuriated Ron being restrained by a startled Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti. The whole room was in silence, waiting for a response.

'Malfoy,' Harry began nervously,' I never really thanked you for helping Hermione; I suppose that because you were a death eater and a Slytherin that you wouldn't…' Harry broke off, unable to think of an end to the sentence.

'You're Welcome Potter, but really I should be thanking you, or rather Hermione. Everyone thinks that the night on the tower I saved Hermione, like some bloody Gryffindor.' Several hesitant laughs were heard before Draco started again,' but really, she saved me, I'd never been in the situation where I could help a…muggle-born, and I suppose that was when I made my choice, I knew I wasn't evil, I knew I couldn't kill. Hence why I fled to Hermione's, to claim sanctuary against…he-who,'

'Voldemort,' Harry interrupted.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Call him Voldemort Malfoy, I was told once by our late headmaster, that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, it's Voldemort.'

'Oh…right…Vol- Voldemort. That day, when I went to Hermione's house I believed myself weak and unworthy, unable to kill, unable to bear committing the crimes I was ordered to do. But now, thanks to Hermione, I've come to realise that I'm no longer afraid, nor was I ever, now I'm just…sane.'

'Good Malfoy, now I am willing to teach you,' Harry grinned.

'Really?' asked Draco in amazement.

'Yes, but just one thing Malfoy.'

'What Potter?'

'Call me Harry.'

The DA meeting lasted a lot longer that night, after all the excitement with Hufflepuff's cup and Draco's arrival, most had forgotten the reason they had come. So when Harry had ordered them to practice a new jinx, many groaned; as if the DA had suddenly become boring- again.

'_Canariadsulto' _ roared Harry, demonstrating the jinx Hermione had successfully taught him the year before, as many yellow canaries started to violently attack Ron.

'Finite,' he muttered, as everyone got into their usual parings and started to practice the jinx.

'Erm…Harry,' mumbled Draco, 'I haven't got a partner.'

'Go with Neville,' Harry chuckled at the glare on Draco's face, and the pained look on Neville's face, contrasting each other perfectly, turned upon him.

A sudden knock at the door ten minutes later, told Harry the evenings excitement was not yet finished, as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini shuffled into the room and over to Harry.

'Listen Potter, Malfoy isn't the only…eh...reformed Slytherin. If we could, we want to join your…err…club.' Blaise said hurriedly.

'Yes, Dean said that now we are going out that I should really try and be good and that,' Pansy waffled, before blushing and turning her head to face her shoes.

'I guess that kiss on the games evening was as good as you boasted then Pansy,' laughed Draco, now walking over to the group, leaving Neville sat on the floor, surrounded by small yellow feathers.

'Wow, err…' stammered Harry, amazed at the sudden growth of unity within the houses. 'Sure, great,' was all he could manage before asking Draco to give them a quick demonstration of the jinx, and sitting back into a red squashy armchair, which had appeared at Harry's strong desire to have a rest.

**(A/N: hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews, don't worry, more dramione action soon, but I needed some in-between chapters to fit into the plot. R+R please.**

**Adsulto; latin for 'to attack violently,' **

**The spell was my name for the jinx Hermione gave Ron in HPB)**


	6. Hermione's Flashback

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything magical created by JK Rowling. All I own is my plot

**Authors Note**

**All those who read 'The Bravest Slytherin' by myself, would recognise this chapter, (or well most of it) from my first chapter, (and only) of it. I deleted said story…having accidentally merged it with Mission Interhouse Unity and have now voila, Hermione's Flashback scene. Enjoy.**

Hermione's Flashback

That evening after the DA session had come to a sullen close, Hermione sat in her head girl room, (which she blessed for the silence and absence of Pavarti and Lavenders constant gossiping) and thought about what had happened the night Draco had come to her in the summer, Lost and alone. She didn't know the full story, but from what she could piece together from both her and Draco's memories, it was a rare occurrence. She summoned her pensieve, (Thank you Ron!) and poked her wand in, the swirling silver substance becoming closer and closer until she had landed back in her old bedroom at home. The night it had all happened.

**START FLASHBACK, (Told in Past Hermione's POV…kinda)**

In the doorway stood a man, no not a man, a boy. He was tall and fair haired, with eyes of misty grey and bleached white skin. His long black cloak with silver engraved fastenings was barely visible the moonlight, yet he stood in the shadows, invisible to the girl sleeping silently within the haven of her bed.

Harsh lines etched across his face, the man bit his tongue and walked forwards and the old wooden door swung shut without a sound. Almost cruelly, a strong wind blew through the door as it shut, ruffling the girls' bedcovers and awakening her to the presence of a tall, cloaked figure by her bedroom door.

Hermione Granger had slept troubled that night, she had known that her friends were safe at Number 12 Grimmauld place, unhappy perhaps but they were protected. With a Horcrux found at Grimmauld place during the summer, it seemed the natural place to stay. Harry and Ron had decided to return to Hogwarts for their final year, on the basis that the last of Voldemorts Horcruxes would be there. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Hermione having the dreams, dreams of Harry dead, Ron dead, Ginny dead, The Weasleys dead, her parents dead and of course her beloved teacher's dead, void for Snape of course, all killed by Voldemort. She shuddered involuntarily, the dreams had haunted her constantly since Professor Dumbledore had died and they always seemed to get worse.

Shivering in the sudden breeze, Hermione could see the outline of a man, surrounded my a mysterious grey light and so gripping her wand tightly with her sweat-drenched hands she murmured 'lumos' quietly, thanking the moons she was of age to do magic outside of school at last. As the light trickled to the corners of her room, she gasped as the light hit his face. To her great astonishment stood Draco Malfoy ex-slytherin and Death-Eater, glancing over to her like a nervous puppy.

No longer hidden in the shadows, Hermione could see that the death eater was sick; nodding warily at her he closed his eyes momentarily and breathed in deeply as if he was in pain. Bearing the unmistakable signs of recently being subject to the 'Cruciatus' curse, Draco Malfoy was bruised all over and seemingly harmless- for the time being. Hermione lowered her wand slowly and the light dimmed, only once in full darkness once again did she realise the seriousness of her situation.

_Why hasn't she attacked? _Draco thought cautiously,_ what is she waiting for? Why did she lower her wand- does this mean she wont attack me, and more importantly, why? Shouldn't she have by now stunned me at the very least- considering what I almost did last summer, considering what I am._

Their faces now invisible to each other Draco ignited his wand and strode over to her bed. Doing the only thing logical, he threw his wand at her feet and placed his hands in the air to signal peace and upon seeing the look of confusion, anger and panic coming from her rounded hazel eyes he gulped and whispered hoarsely "Granger, I need your help. I want to leave the Death eaters, I want out. I want to be good"

Even though the light was dim, he could still see the cautious curiosity in her eyes, so swallowing his pride, he told her his story, his whole story, everything.

"I was born into a family of death eaters," he began, "as you well know I was placed into Slytherin and was famed throughout the school for having a particular dislike for Potter, Weasley and yourself. My father was an avid supporter of anything anti-muggle so I suppose living with him I naturally grew up with the same thoughts regarding muggle-borns and half-bloods. Before my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was called by the dark lord and told to kill Albus Dumbledore. Of course I accepted at once, but my mother- fearing I would fail made Snape take an unbreakable vow- to watch over me as I tired to kill Dumbledore, and if I failed he was to…to… kill him for me. Undoubtedly you will know that I of course couldn't do it, I had worked tirelessly all year, managed to smuggle some death eaters in and yet I couldn't bring myself to kill the man who was perhaps the last hope of defeating Voldemort, at the time I wasn't exactly a supporter of Dumbledore, but I knew it was wrong and I knew there would be consequences. Forgetting the vow, I had already lowered my wand, until that blasted Snape came and…and killed him. He took me and we escaped from the fighting, Potter chasing us shouting every curse possible our way. In a way, I wish he had caught us, but he didn't, I was returned to the Dark Lord and he punished me, curses I'd never heard of were thrown at me, and of course… the unforgivables. Deemed untrustworthy because of my failure I was placed under the 'imperious' curse under watch of that evil git Snape, who had to make some healing potion for my aunt Bellatrix who was injured in the battle at Hogwarts. I finally realised, perhaps too late that all this segregation and discrimination is wrong, that there is no difference between those with pureblood lines and those without, that its not what you are born with, its what you grow to be, Potter is a prime example of that. So with that thought I began to fight the curse, and although I was weak from the 'Cruciatus' curse there were times I was almost myself again, I managed to steal a wand and escape. I have had enough of evil, I don't want to live in a world where I am hated, and where my respect is earned from fear, I hate my life and I want to change, I hate what I nearly did last summer, I hate that Snape took the vow, I hate that I was too weak to stand up to the dark lord. Dumbledore's death was my fault and I take the blame, I want to prevent anything bad happening because of the dark lord. I want to stop the evil, so I come to you. I found your address by intercepting some owls and once finding one addressed to you, a white snowy owl I think, I followed her and came here for your help, for forgiveness," he told her and sighing heavily a tear fell from his eye, hastily wiping it away he bowed his head and paused, "I know you don't believe me, but I knew I had to try and I'm sorry…" he cried.

"No Malfoy, I believe you, Harry told me a while ago about your hesitancy on the tower that night, he doesn't think you would have killed Dumbledore, and nor do I. I can hear the sincerity in your voice, and I forgive you," she interrupted, "you can stay here until you have a plan, but I'm going back to Hogwarts, and I think it'd do you well to return aswell."

"Thanks… Hermione," he muttered, collapsing onto her, he was asleep before

He had hit the bed.

Looking at the fragile figure resting on her, Hermione dared not wake him, she thought about the horrors he had faced in the past few weeks, and she felt so sorry for the boy she had once regarded as a coward. Tears falling thick from her eyes, she leant back against her pillow, holding him tightly as if he was a small baby. His plight had reminded her of something similar to what Harry would do, the bravery he had shown was that of a Gryffindor, and yet there was just one thing that rested on her mind as she dozed off into an unusually peaceful slumber, _Why me?_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione sat up, sobbing into a handkerchief she remembered distantly the following morning, Flooing McGonagall….The Veritaserum test…Returning to school via Floo with Draco…until he had thanked her politely in the great hall and gone to join his Slytherin friends. She had wondered if she would ever see him normal again, until she heard him call her a mudblood.

But now she knew, Draco was here to stay. He wasn't evil, and he had left the death eaters, but all she could ask herself was. Would Ronald ever accept Draco? Harry had, Ginny probably would, Luna, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys minus Ron.

What would Ron think of her? What would Ron do? And most importantly, would Ron speak to her again if she was friends with Draco?


	7. How do you define alliance?

**Chapter 7: How do you define alliance?**

**Thanks to the 28 people who have me on alert for this Fic, hope you all enjoy the chapter. A bit of DraMione was needed. Please review!**

Hermione lie spread out on the couch in the common room and contemplated a friendship with Draco. Her practical side told her it was a necessary alliance for the war and a friendship she needed to pursue for Draco's behalf, but her other more conscious side told her that Ron wouldn't ever speak to her again.

Of course, the war was more important and she knew that Ginny and Harry would accept the alliance, but Ronald?

Harry and Ron trundled in after a long Quidditch practice and after a quick shower joined Hermione on the sofas.

'What's up Hermione?' Harry asked casually, avoiding eye contact.

_Just come out and say it Hermione, _she urged herself. She breathed and said slowly, 'I want to be friends with Draco.'

Harry looked up and smiled at her, 'How long have you been thinking about trying to break the news to us?'

'All day,' she admitted sheepishly, turning to Ron, whose cheeks were fast inflaming

'Well, what can I say 'Mione? Has the ferret charmed you, offered you money? Is it blackmail? Or…do you fancy him? The 'Mione I know wouldn't do this to me; she wouldn't try and betray Harry,' Ron huffed arrogantly.

'I'm not betraying Harry, I'm creating an alliance!'

'An alliance, sure?' he scoffed, 'Just so he can turn on you when his master calls. He's a Slytherin and a Death Eater, why would he want to change. I refuse to try and befriend that foul git and I refuse to let you get yourself hurt.'

Enraged, Hermione cried. 'Ronald, I'm not asking you to befriend Draco, all I'm asking you is to accept the fact that I want to be friends with Draco.'

'But I don't accept it! I care about you not getting hurt and Malfoy will hurt you 'Mione.'

'Ronald! I ask for your acceptance and understanding but if I don't get it then I will still go ahead with being friends with Draco. Draco is trying to change and you aren't helping anyone by remaining like this…and I can't be friends with someone who will judge him and others like that.'

'He judged and treated us like that too!'

'And he has apologised remorselessly whereas you consistently try and pick a fight!'

Harry, sensing danger intervened. 'Erm, guys lets take this elsewhere, shall we? People are staring.'

'Let them watch,' said Ron coldly, 'if 'Mione can't accept that I'm trying to help her then I don't want to be her friend anymore.'

Hermione glared at him, he was being so immature and holding onto grudges. Draco had saved her and chosen to be good, but Ron couldn't accept that and therefore his friendship was lost.

'Well then I'm sorry Ronald,' she replied sincerely, 'but I can't change the way I feel. I can't help that someone has turned good and I want to help them. I can't help that I want to help Draco, and that I'm trying to help bring him from the dark. What I'm trying to do is create another vital alliance with someone whose beliefs and influence would be greatly valued in the war, Ron! Besides,' she added meaningfully, 'It's the right thing to do.'

'Well then,' Ron snarled hatefully, 'Maybe the ferret will take you back as a gift for his master. We have no use for traitors here, Mudblood.'

SMACK

Hermione had stood frozen at the insult, and then started forward with a finger raised in anger at Ron, but Harry had got there first and punched Ron straight on the nose.

'Keep your dirty mouth to yourself Ronald Weasley. Hermione is trying to help; you are interfering and slowing down the process of alliance for the war.'

Harry led Hermione away, leaving Ron helpless on the floor with a bloody nose. 'Let's go to the room of requirement,' he urged softly. 'We can meet Mal-Draco there and tell him.'

Ten minutes later, Hermione sat in a lounge form of the room of requirement, which was draped in all four Hogwarts houses colours and contained four sofas, a desk and chair, and strangely enough a large double bed draped in Gryffindor red.

Harry left to fetch Draco and Ginny sat with Hermione while they waited.

Hermione made a beeline for the bed and snuggled up inside it sobbing while Ginny muttered soothing words and cursing Ron.

Harry and Draco returned, along with Pansy and Dean, (Blaise was in detention) and while Harry started to tell Draco of what had happened Hermione wailed.

'It's okay Hermione,' Ginny consoled her as Hermione sat in bed, knees to her chest with the covers pulled tight and was sobbing into the duvet.

'Why can't he accept that Draco has changed and that I want to be his friend? Ronald knows that his opinion means the world to me, he is my best friend and yet Draco, who has bravely deserted his own friends to do the right thing is not worthy in Ron's opinion.'

'Ron's just being a prat Hermione. It's alright he'll come round.'

'You weren't there Ginny; you didn't see his face, and the things he said out of spite.'

A deep voice interrupted, 'What did he say?'

Hermione blubbered, startled, 'Oh, he said I was a traitor and he called me some names and then….'

But Draco cut her off, 'What names Hermione?'

'Well traitor and a…a…mudblood,' She whispered looking up to meet his fierce gaze.

Draco swore heavily and Pansy asked, 'What did you do when he called you that?'

Sighing, Hermione looked straight at Harry and said, 'I did nothing.'

'Nothing?' whispered Pansy aghast.

'But, I did,' Harry interrupted.

'Harry punched Ronald on the nose,' Hermione said regretfully.

Trying hard not to grin, Harry said, 'It felt so good after all these years just to give him a WHAM. It's hard to listen with the nonsense he comes out with sometimes.'

Ginny looked thoughtful and returned, 'But he's been brought up to hate anything Malfoy so it's like Draco hating Muggle-borns…Ron and Malfoy's.'

'But you don't hate me?' asked Draco carefully.

'No,' she conceded, 'I don't, but I'm a girl and slightly more level minded than Ron, he can be a bit hot-headed at times.'

Everyone murmured in assent and Hermione sighed, 'I didn't want to loose Ronald, he is my best friend and he knows I value what he says, but I also want to be friends with Draco….and Pansy, Blaise too. If anyone needs help or wants to change sides it is our duty to help them and Draco you need our help.'

Draco frowned, 'I'm not some kind of charity case Hermione.'

'Oh I know, but what I mean is that without the support of Harry or someone heavily influential then it will be hard for people to accept that you've changed. We're not sympathetic towards you but merely want to help the cause, and if that means bridging new friendships….'

'Then so be it,' Harry said quietly. 'If Ron can't see the need for alliances and friendships in a time of war and crisis then he is of no help to us.'

Pansy gripped Dean's hand tightly as Dean looked questionably from Ginny to Harry. He spoke up, 'But Harry, Ginny is Ron's brother and she can't just ignore him can she?'

Ginny smiled thankfully at Dean, he never did kick the habit of looking out for her. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, 'I'm not asking Ginny to give up her brother, or even to take sides on this. Ginny of course you can talk to Ron, you can be his friend and his sister, and still choose to be friends with us if that's what you want. I'd never ask you to give up your brother. I'd never ask anyone to give up Ron, but I have and Hermione?'

'Yes, Ronald is no friend of mine.'

Dean looked at them strangely and gave Harry a pained glance, 'In the dormitries we can't exactly ignore him can we?'

'Ronald no longer sleeps in the Gryffindor dormitries if you've not already noticed,' Harry supplied ruefully.

Pansy scrunched up her nose and said, 'He visits Millicent in our dorms, disgusting really, a troll and a Weasel.'

The group laughed uncomfortably and lapsed into an awkward silence, Harry, Hermione and Dean were not so familiar with taunting Ron and it still felt wrong for them.

Draco sensed the uneasiness in his Gryffindor counterparts and broke the quiet. 'Listen, you don't have to break your friendship with Weasley for our sakes, and you don't have to laugh at our jokes or taunt him with us, please don't feel obliged.'

Harry looked at peace and was smiling eerily while Hermione had bowed her head and bitten her lip. She looked up carefully, eyes wide in earnest and said in a deathly whisper, 'But I want to.'

Draco blinked in confusion and Hermione elaborated, 'I want to laugh at your jokes and taunts, I don't want to be friends with Ronald anymore, he's being simply awful about this and I want to make things work between the six of us, and Blaisé. I want to be friends, not just an alliance for the war.'

She looked tearful and Ginny comforted her, 'In order to win this war we can't just rely on our Gryffindor chivalry and audacity, we need to be cunning like a Slytherin. We need to be extremely ambitious, and in all honesty, we need you, Draco.'

Pansy sobbed and Dean hugged her while Harry sat serenely smiling. Draco was taken aback and managed to stutter, 'Wow.'

Harry came out of dazed state and said simply, 'Took you long enough to realise.'

Draco looked questionably at Harry who was grinning manically and Hermione looked reproachfully at Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Draco kneeled next to Hermione on the bed and took her wrists in his hands, 'You do not want to be corrupted by the ways I think. Slytherin's have different ideals and different cultures to other people and I don't want you fooled into it. I don't want to be your downfall'

Hermione breathed in and looked straight at Draco, 'You already have been my downfall Draco.'

Pansy, who had been giggling had stopped and Dean was looking at the couple sat on the bed.

Draco was astounded and couldn't verbally reply, words refused to come from his mouth and he did the only logical thing which he could do at the time. He pulled her wrists towards him and swooped down to claim her mouth. The kiss was sweet and tentative, as if they were each testing new boundaries. His fingers raked through her hair and she let herself be lost into the depth of the gentle caressing of her lips.

He had released her hands and was holding her closely while Hermione's hands were resting on his chest.

They broke apart hesitantly and turned to their flabbergasted friends.

Harry, who didn't seem shocked at all just looked at them in a strangely smug omniscient way and smirked, 'Finally!'

Harry murmered


End file.
